Scissors
by Sassmaster626
Summary: One day when the Curtis brothers were younger, Darry has to watch Soda and Pony. He leaves them alone. Soda and Pony discover scissors! One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders!

Scissors

Darry- 13

Soda- 10

Pony- 7

"Boys come out here, we're leaving!" Mr. Curtis called.

Darry, Soda, and Pony ran out of their rooms as they heard their father's voice.

"Come here boys." Mrs. Curtis said. They walked over to their mom and she kissed each of their foreheads. "Darry, you're in charge. Take care of your brothers."

"Yeah I know, mom. I always do." Darry said.

"How come I'm never in charge?" Sodapop cried.

"I'm the oldest, that's why. Besides Soda, have you seen what you do to your food? You would completely wreck the whole house." Darry said.

"Shut up, Darry!"

Darry stuck his tongue out at Soda.

Mr. Curtis said, "Darry, Soda that's enough."

"Okay, Darry, you have the emergency numbers, you know where we will be if you need anything. There's leftovers in the fridge. Take care okay?" Mrs. Curtis said.

"I know, mom. We do this every time. Everything will be fine."

"Okay. Come on, Honey lets go." Mr. and Mrs. Curtis walked out the door.

"Oh and Darry," Mrs. Curtis called. "Make sure Soda and Pony are in bed by 10:00."

"Ahhh, mom." Soda and Pony said in unison.

"I will." Darry replied.

"And you two better listen to your brother." She said.

"Okay, mommy."

"We will."

Mrs. Curtis smiled then left.

Xxxxx

"Darry, can we play cards?" Soda asked.

"Sure, but no cheating this time. Come on, Pony."

After playing a few rounds of poker, the boys got bored and **hungry.** Darry went to make dinner.

"What are we having, Darry?" asked Pony.

"Left over chicken soup."

"Where's the cake?" Soda yelled.

"We don't have any."

"I want cake!" Soda yelled again.

"Me too!" Pony wailed.

"We don't have any guys."

Soda and Pony started chanting. "We want cake! We want cake! We want cake!"

"Okay okay." I'll go to the store and get some. Stay here and don't do anything stupid or I'll beat your butts!"

Darry grabbed some money and left.

Ponyboy picked up a pair of scissors.

"Soda, what are these?"

"Those are scissors, Pone. We use them in school."

"What do you do with them?"

"You cut things. Like this," Soda grabbed a piece of paper and cut it in half.

"Can I try?"

"Sure but be careful." He handed the scissors and paper to Pony and he cut it again.

"That was fun. Let's play with them." Pony announced.

Soda and Pony ran around the house cutting anything they could find. Magazines, books, pictures, etc.

"This is boring; can we cut other things than paper?" Pony asked Soda.

"Yeah I guess, but what?"

"This…" Pony grabbed a lock of his hair and cut it off.

"Pony, no!" Soda yelled too late.

"That was fun. You try." Pony laughed.

"Okay." Soda took the scissors and cut another piece of Pony's hair.

"Hey, I meant your hair." Pony pouted.

"Yeah right. I'm not cutting my hair. Let me cut yours again."

"Okay, but not too big." Soda then cut off a big chunk of Pony's hair. It fell to the ground.

"I said small, Sodapop!"

Soda was laughing hard. But Pony started to cry.

"Hey don't cry. Here cut this." Soda held a picture of a baseball player while Pony cut it.

"Ow! Ponyboy!" Soda quickly pulled away and saw blood dripping from his middle finger.

"Oh no, sorry Sodapop!"

"Ahhh! I'm bleeding!" Soda started bawling. Just then Darry walked in.

"Soda, what happened?" Darry rushed to Soda's side. Soda was crying too hard to answer. Darry pushed Soda into the bathroom and ran water over his cut.

"Pony, what happened?"

Pony just looked down innocently.

"Ponyboy, what happened?"

"Me and Soda were playing with scissors and I cut his finger by mistake." Pony mumbled.

"You what? I'm telling daddy on you!"

"No, Darry please! I didn't mean to. Now Pony started to cry too. Darry cleaned and bandaged Soda's finger. Soda still sobbed.

"Both of you in the living room now!" Darry yelled. They all walked to the living room.

"Ponyboy! You could have seriously injured Soda or yourself! And look at your hair!"

Pony started crying harder.

"And you Sodapop! How could you let Pony play with scissors? You know better!"

Both Soda and Pony were bawling by now.

"I mean really. What's wrong with you two? Mom and dad are gonna kill you."

"Actually, Darry," Soda sniffled. "Mom and dad are gonna kill you."

"Oh no! Don't try and blame this on me, Sodapop!"

"But it's true. You were supposed to be watching us and you went to the store." Pony said with sass.

Darry paused for a moment looking around the room. No dinner was made, there was cut papers everywhere, he left Soda and Pony alone, Pony's hair is destroyed and Soda got hurt!

"OH NO! MOM AND DAD ARE GONNA KILL ME!"

**Hahahaha poor Darry!**


End file.
